


Not Like Him

by maraudersaffair



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bathroom Sex, Daddy Issues, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Humor, Frottage, Leaky Cauldron, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 11:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20191468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Scorpius flirts with Potter to get under his dad's skin. He's shocked when Potter flirts back.





	Not Like Him

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on my own prompt: _Scorpius openly flirts with Harry to piss off his dad and he's shocked when the Chosen One seems interested._ It's a bit of a crack fic, and I hope folks don't feel too bad for Draco lol
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Scorpius’ dad truly hated Harry Potter. Everyone thought otherwise. They thought it was a sex thing, a jealousy thing. They thought his dad was a _homosexual_, closeted, and all of his frustrations came to the surface around Potter. 

But his dad really did hate him, and it was embarrassing. He couldn’t articulate why. He had no reasoning. _He just did_, and Scorpius was sick of it.

He was sick of a lot things. He was sick of being a Malfoy, of living in his dad’s shadow. He was sick of people’s glances, their animosity, their fear. He wanted to be his own person. He wanted everyone to know that he was gay, that he was not his dad, that he wanted to do some good in the world. 

He and his dad were at the shop. It was getting late, and the pubs were open. Scorpius wanted a pint. 

“You’re not _listening_.” His dad held up two vials.

Scorpius crossed his arms. “I don’t care about potions.”

“You care about them around me.” His father raised the vials closer. “Which one is a true Black Widow Orchid concentrate?”

Scorpius inspected the black shimmering liquid in the vials. He knew the answer, but he wasn’t about to be _bullied_ by his dad. He sighed. “I don’t _care_.”

His dad’s eyes flashed. He opened his mouth to speak, maybe to yell, but there were footsteps and none other than Harry Potter rounded the corner. 

Potter stopped. He had parchment in hand, and his hair was wild and greying. He looked knackered behind his famous glasses - knackered and _sexy_.

His dad paled, then turned an angry red. “Pardon me, Potter,” he snarled. 

Scorpius wanted to cover his face. Merlin, why did his dad have to be so predictable? 

“Malfoy,” Potter said calmly to his dad. His gaze flickered to Scorpius, then did a slow slide down his body. Scorpius knew he was taking in Scorpius’ Muggles clothes, his ripped jeans, his Muddy Waters t-shirt. He had tattoos on his arms and a delicate nose piercing. He raised an eyebrow when their eyes met, and Potter gulped. 

“Hello,” Scorpius said.

“Hello,” Potter said.

“Fucking hell,” his dad muttered.

Scorpius held out his hand. “I’m Scorpius.”

Potter took it, still looking at him with interest. “I know.”

They held hands for way too long. Potter was the one to pull away. 

“We should be going,” his dad said loudly, and he tried to yank Scorpius down the aisle by the sleeve.

Scorpius didn’t budge. He was twenty years old, and had more muscle than his dad. He was also determined to flirt with Potter. 

Scorpius stepped closer. Up close, Potter’s eyes were a mesmerizing emerald, and his mouth was full and pink. Scorpius wanted to kiss him. He wanted to run his tongue over the stubble on his chin.

Potter blinked a few times. “You’re working with Charlie, aren’t you?”

“With his dragons. I’m on holiday at the moment.”

“Charlie is a good man.”

“Yes.” Scorpius nodded. “Have you ever been to the sanctuary?”

Potter laughed. “Yeah, but a long time ago.”

Scorpius let his mouth curl. “We should go sometime.”

“_Okay_,” his dad said loudly. “This has been a great chat. We have to leave now.” 

“I’ve heard some interesting things happen in Romania.” Potter stared into Scorpius’ eyes.

Now Scorpius was smirking. “_Very_ interesting things. Somehow we also manage to get work done.”

Potter laughed again, and it was such a good laugh. He looked young when he laughed. 

“Scorpius,” his dad growled.

“Care to join me for a pint?” Scorpius said.

Potter blinked. “Um - sure. Right now?”

“Of course.”

Potter looked at his dad. “Um.”

“Mind if I call you Harry?” Scorpius said.

Something shattered on the shelf. His dad’s magic was going haywire, and he was purple in the face. 

“Meet me at the Leaky when you’re ready,” Potter said, and slipped down the aisle.

His dad rounded on Scorpius. “Absolutely not!”

Scorpius grinned. “Bye, Dad. It’s been fun.” He followed Potter from the shop.

“Scorpius! SCORPIUS!”

*

Truth be told, Scorpius didn’t care for the Leaky Cauldron. It was just so _old_, and the drinks were predictable. There was no music, no light, and there was too much smoke.

Potter sat at a small table in the corner. He raised his hand when he saw Scorpius.

“I’m surprised you came,” Potter said.

Scorpius sat down. Now that they were alone, he felt kind of shy. “Oh, why?”

“Your dad really didn’t like the idea. I thought you were acting interested just to get under his skin.”

“I was . . . sort of,” Scorpius said. “I mean, I still want to get a drink with you. I’m still _interested_ in you, but I also don’t like it when my dad tries to control me. He needs to understand I’m not him.”

“My children have told me the same thing.” Potter stared down at his whiskey.

“How are they doing?” Scorpius leaned back and threaded his fingers behind his neck, showing off his strong arms. He was young and fit, and he wanted Potter to know. 

Potter was now eyeing him. His expression was almost mischievous. “They are fine. They wouldn’t like that I was here with you.”

“They never tried to get to know me.”

Potter hesitated. “I’m bent. Did you know?”

Scorpius laughed. “Why do you think I’m here?”

Potter’s mouth fell open. He swallowed his whiskey, his hand trembling just a little. “You are very attractive.”

“I want to blow you in the loo.”

Potter sputtered. “Right now?”

“Why not?” Scorpius was still feeling shy, but it made him reckless. He liked being shy around older men. 

“Because - we just met.”

Scorpius couldn’t meet his dark gaze. He whispered, “I want your prick in my mouth.”

Potter slammed his tumbler down. “Fine. I’m not going to say no.”

“Brilliant.” Scorpius stood, and he was smiling stupidly, nervously. “I’ll meet you in the loo.”

“Fuck.” Potter ran his hands through his wild hair. “Fuck.” 

Scorpius headed for the loo without looking back. The loo was nothing but a cupboard at the end of a dark hallway. Candles came to life when he opened the door. There was a toilet and sink. The mirror was grimy. 

Scorpius rested against the wall and shoved his hand into his pants. He wanked himself, needing to take the edge off, needing to stop feeling so damn nervous. 

There was a knock and Potter slipped into the room. Scorpius shifted on the wall, his hand still pulling at his dick.

“Fuck,” Potter said, gaze glued to Scorpius wanking himself. 

“I want to see you.”

“I’m not hard yet.”

Scorpius freed his hand and pushed Potter against the door. He sank to his knees while Potter fumbled with his zip.

“I can’t believe I’m doing this,” Potter said.

Potter had a nice cock. Not huge. Not intimidating. Scorpius wrapped a hand around him, tugging slowly. He hardened quickly.

“You’re old enough to be my father,” Scorpius said, and took him into his mouth.

“Oh, God.”

Scorpius bobbed his head, tasting him, getting to know the feel of him. There was already a lot of precome. 

Potter touched his cheek, then his chin. His glasses caught the candlelight, masking his eyes. “You don’t look like your father, not really.”

Scorpius moaned and sucked hard. 

“God.”

Scorpius drew back to tongue his shaft. He sucked on his head like it was a thick straw. Potter cried out and thrust. 

“Touch yourself,” Potter whispered. 

There was banging on the door. “Scorpius! I know you’re in there!” It was his dad.

Scorpius scrambled for his wand, then cast the strongest locking spell he knew. He got his pants and trousers down and pressed Potter against the door. 

“What are you doing?” Potter whispered harshly.

Scorpius kissed him. “Fuck me.”

“Are you mad?”

“My dad’s right there. Fuck me.”

“You _are_ mad.”

“I want you to fuck me against this door.”

The doorknob jerked. “Scorpius! I know you’re in there!”

Potter manhandled Scorpius to the floor, which was hard and painful.

“Please,” Scorpius said. “Fuck me.”

“No.” Potter wrapped a hand around their cocks. He jerked them, staring into Scorpius’ eyes. 

“_Yes_,” Scorpius said, his eyes rolling back. 

Potter was moaning lowly. “Nobody controls you.”

“Yeah.”

“You are your own person.”

“Harder, faster.” Scorpius thrust into his hand, needing more contact.

“You aren’t your father.”

“Harry.”

“I’m going to come.”

Scorpius laughed softly. “Already?”

“Fuck you,” Potter said, and bit his shoulder through his shirt. He stilled and spilled over his working hand. 

“SCORPIUS!” There was a bang like a spell hitting the door. 

“Fuck, yes.” Scorpius was coming too, his mind buzzing hotly. They clutched each other, breathing heavily.

Potter rolled off him. “I can’t believe I just did that.”

“We should do it again.”

Potter squinted at him. “Have a lot of issues with your father, do you?”

“I have a few.” Scorpius got to his feet. They righted their clothing and cast a few cleaning spells. 

Scorpius opened the door. 

His dad’s eyes widened when he saw them. “Oh, for fuck’s sake!” He threw his arms up, exasperated; then he seemed to deflate. He shook his head and walked away.

Scorpius winked at Potter. “Can I owl you?”

Potter laughed. “Yeah.”


End file.
